This is a single-arm, multicenter, expanded access study of lodine-131 Anti-B-1 Antibody for patients with relapsed or refractory low-grade or transformed low-grde non-Hodgkin's B-cell lymphoma (NHL). The primary objective of this study is to make lodine-131 Anti-B-1 antibody more broadly available to patients. Secondary endpoints of the study will be to obtain additional information on the efficacy and safety of lodine-131 anti-Bi Antibody. In this study, the antibody being used is called Anti-B1 Antibody and has been made radioactive with Iodine-131. After radioactive antibodies are injected into the blood, they find the tumor cells and may kill them. One of the chief aims of the study is t determine the safety and effectiveness of Iodine-131 Anti-B1 Antibody therapy in patients who have previously received other treatments.